


Spring in New York

by Graphite_c



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:00:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25289473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graphite_c/pseuds/Graphite_c
Summary: 米加人设，梗来自微博。 @臾与末warning：ooc预警，以及作者并没有去过纽约，全部瞎写。来自真人真事。我找不到原来的微博了，可以搜一下jeremy cohen。
Relationships: America/Canada (Hetalia)
Kudos: 4





	Spring in New York

**Where there is love, there is life.**

阿尔弗雷德观察他的邻居有一段时间了。别误会，他不是什么变态的偷窥狂，他只不过是一个在居家令下又一个被逼疯的可怜人而已。

这一切的开始源于一场瘟疫。他在学校的宿舍因为有职员确诊，给所有住户发了邮件要求他们限时搬走。他灵光一闪想到了投靠和他同在一个城市的表哥，可怜兮兮地背着一个双肩包拉着一个行李箱上门。亚瑟只能在他本来就不大的studio给阿尔弗雷德搭一张行军床。

他在一个阳光灿烂的午后第一次看到这位邻居。当时他因为在客厅里自己搭的临时健身房锻炼发出过量噪音被亚瑟赶到了阳台。他本打算跳几个波比跳，但他刚跳几次亚瑟就露出了惊恐地表情，生怕他把阳台跳塌。于是什么设备都没有的阿尔弗雷德只能重复几组俯卧撑、深蹲、箭步蹲，然后站在阳台上很无聊地打量周围。

这是一个有着温暖的春日阳光的午后，安静的社区让人几乎忘记这里是纽约。阿尔弗雷德享受太阳，思考暑假是不是还有机会去佛罗里达度假。他打量周围，然后发现对面本来空无一人的楼顶上出现了一个人影。他离得很远，阿尔弗雷德并不能看清楚他的样貌，只能看见对方一头金发，穿着深绿色的衬衫和深色牛仔裤，把一张凳子放在阳台，然后又下楼了。没过一会儿他看见那人又出现了，腋下夹着一块木板——然后阿尔弗雷德看见他把木板支起来，他才发现那是一个画板。对方把一个塑料袋子放在地上，阿尔弗雷德远远看见他在翻袋子，似乎在找东西。没过一会儿他手上就多了一个调色盘和一支画笔，地上还放着一瓶水。

那个青年坐在了凳子上，端着调色板，视线望向远方。

“有人在画画诶，”阿尔弗雷德对亚瑟说。

“我正在开会，”亚瑟摘下耳机，“你就不能安静一点？”

阿尔弗雷德闭上了嘴，毕竟打扰亚瑟工作的后果很严重。他掏出自己的手机，用相机当作简易望远镜，继续观察这位他十天以来第一次见到的陌生人。虽然相机里的人像非常模糊，但阿尔弗雷德感觉对方应当是长得很不错的类型，看起来斯斯文文的，戴着一副眼镜，头发有一些长了，不知道是故意留长还是最近没有出门剪发。他侧脸对着阿尔弗雷德，看起来似乎非常笃定，一心一意地在画布上涂抹着，时不时抬起头看远处。

他是在画阳台的景象吗？

阿尔弗雷德顺着那个青年朝着的方向看。他看到了无数公寓楼的暗灰色楼顶，有的天台上放着一些绿色植物，算是给灰暗的钢铁城市增加了一点点生机。再远处能看到市中心的高楼，看起来和以往并没有任何不同——只不过楼里毫无人气。阿尔弗雷德觉得这座城市仿佛是睡了过去——人们躲在自己狭窄的空间中躲避看不见的捕食者，唯有出门补充物资的时候才小心翼翼地探出自己的洞口。

阿尔弗雷德看见手机上的CNN推送，感觉自己仿佛活在瘟疫公司之中，于是他把所有CNN的推送通知都删了。他打开facebook上给自闭meme点赞，然后在messager上看到本田菊给他安利动物森友会。他回了本田菊并问他什么时候有空联机。本田菊对他说他最近有几个作业要交，明明上课全改成线上了但作业莫名其妙地多了。阿尔弗雷德想起来自己也有两份作业和一份报告，于是他摁了锁屏键决定去亚瑟的书桌上蹭一个位置写作业。

那个青年还是在安静地画画，仿佛世上的所有混乱都与他无关。

阿尔弗雷德见到对方的次数多了起来。他经常在下午爬上楼顶，有时候在画画，有时候在玩滑板。每当他ollie脱板的时候他看起来都有些紧张，迅速地抓起自己的滑板，似乎是担心吵到楼下。阿尔弗雷德想到了自己的滑板借给了王嘉龙，估计现在也放在王嘉龙的家里吃灰，有些心痒痒。

阿尔弗雷德莫名地对对方产生了一种亲近感。亚瑟说那是因为阿尔弗雷德在家里憋得太无聊了，这个时候给他一朵花他都可以和花聊天，给他一条狗他就可以把对方当兄弟。

“是你用我的prime买了一台无人机吗？”亚瑟问。

“prime送货比较快啊，”阿尔弗雷德答非所问。

“那你就不能在支付选项里面添加一下自己的信用卡？”

“我的卡快刷爆了，先借我一点，学校发工资了就还。”

“你上次在wholefoods刷了380刀还没还我。”

“你明明也吃了！”

亚瑟对阿尔弗雷德抓重点的能力感到非常无语，“这个时候你买无人机干嘛。”

“我有一个绝妙的主意。”

亚瑟听到这句话之后眯起眼睛，阿尔弗雷德说出这句话的时候往往意味着“我有一个馊主意”：“是关于那个住在对面的人吗？”

“你怎么知道？”

“你已经和我提了很多遍了。”

“没错，我打算认识一下他。”

阿尔弗雷德的伟大计划在一个晴朗的午后开始。那个青年像往常一样上了楼顶天台。他抱着一个滑板。但这次不同的是青年注意到了阿尔弗雷德——他在偶然一次抬头的时候看见阿尔弗雷德在阳台上朝他挥着一件红色的T恤，很难不引人注意。他朝阿尔弗雷德挥了挥手。

阿尔弗雷德朝他挥了挥手上的无人机。

青年显然是没有料到这个发展。他抓了抓头发，看起来很困惑。他看见无人机朝他飞了过来，于是往后退了两步，让无人机可以安全着陆。阿尔弗雷德看到他弯腰把无人机捡了起来，发现无人机上夹着一张字条。他读了一会儿，阿尔弗雷德觉得他大概是笑了，然后从口袋里掏出手机。没过一分钟阿尔弗雷德就收到了短信：

“你好啊阿尔弗雷德，”短信上写，“我叫马修·威廉姆斯。”

阿尔弗雷德就这样认识了住在对面楼的马修。马修是从多伦多大学来的交换生，在双修数学和艺术史。他和阿尔弗雷德一样喜欢滑板、游戏和香草味冰淇淋。他从很小的时候就开始画画，而且也爱好摄影，经常在假期的时候出门旅行。

“你在画什么？”阿尔弗雷德问他，“这附近也没有什么好看的景色。”

“我只是想把我看到的纽约记录下来。”

“你喜欢它吗？”

“还不错，”马修说，“虽然我在这里只住了半年。”

“我也蛮喜欢这里，就是地铁和堵车实在是糟透了。天气也不好，”阿尔弗雷德说，“我家在南加州，好像永远都是晴天，夏天的时候太阳可以把人烤焦。你要不要去加州玩，加州人也比纽约人热情多了。”

“确实，”马修笑了，“但我不知道为什么——她有一种魅力。我是说，你在纽约可以见到各种各样的人。我时常想人们都是带着什么样的故事生活在这座城市，又会在这个城市里面创造什么故事。”

阿尔弗雷德没有想到他的新朋友是这么安静又敏感的类型。但这也不坏——纽约的人实在是太多了，他上学的时候在地铁上和无数人擦肩而过，但他从未想过去关心别人背后的故事。只有现在在一切都停下来之后，他似乎才有时间去认认真真地听一个从未见过的加拿大人说话。

“我想给你拍张照片，”马修说。

“为什么？”阿尔弗雷德问。

“你是我在这几个星期里认识的唯一一个人，”马修说，“我甚至开始和我家的毛绒玩具讲话了。”

“只要你没有听见它们对你说话，你就还是一个正常人。”

阿尔弗雷德听见马修在电话里笑，“你现在有时间吗？能不能去一下阳台？”

“当然了！”阿尔弗雷德立刻一个鲤鱼打挺从床上蹦起来，把穿了三天的印着学校logo的T恤换成了一件格子衬衫。然后他冲进洗手间拿亚瑟的发胶弄了下头发，出来的时候问亚瑟：“我看起来怎么样？”

亚瑟：“你忘记穿裤子了。”

阿尔弗雷德从行李箱里翻出一条牛仔裤穿上，然后走到了阳台。他看到马修拿着一个装着长焦镜头的相机，已经站在天台等他了。阿尔弗雷德朝他挥了挥手。马修回应他，然后举起了相机。阿尔弗雷德也不知道马修会什么时候按快门，随性地摆了几个姿势。

“你们两个在做什么呢？”亚瑟终于按捺不住好奇心也走到了阳台。

“马修在给我拍照，”阿尔弗雷德刚说完，就收到了马修的邮件。他打开，发现是马修用手机翻拍了单反里的照片。阿尔弗雷德打开附件，觉得自己笑得非常帅气。

而亚瑟看到之后提醒阿尔弗雷德他最近吃得有点多，脸稍微圆了一点。

“我打算去见他，”阿尔弗雷德说。

“你是认真的吗？”亚瑟皱眉，“我不觉得现在出门见朋友是个好主意。”

“好啦好啦，我会注意社交距离的。”

“我不信，你肯定一见面就习惯性地上去和人握手，再过三分钟立刻就称兄道弟的了。”

“我就知道你会这么说，”阿尔弗雷德说，“所以我在亚马逊上买了这个。”

亚瑟紧张地看了一眼自己的邮箱通知：“阿尔弗雷德——你怎么又在刷我的卡！”

“都说了等我还完这个月的款就还你了！”阿尔弗雷德说完转头就给马修发短信：“你想不想见一面？”

“诶？可以啊，但是现在是不是不太方便？”

“没关系，我有办法保证我们有六尺的距离。”

马修期待地等着见面的那一天——他相信了阿尔弗雷德说的话，毕竟当初阿尔弗雷德用一台无人机成功和他联系上了，说不定他真的有什么别的主意。但当他下楼的时候他还是吃了一惊，然后忍不住笑。阿尔弗雷德整个人站在一个巨大的塑料球里面，像是一只踩轮子的小仓鼠。

“嘿，”阿尔弗雷德的声音因为被塑料薄膜包裹着所以有些奇怪，“想不到吧！”

“你总是会有办法让人惊讶。”

“你想去散散步吗？”

“为什么不呢？”

路上没有什么人，让人几乎想不到这里是纽约——但马修知道那不是真的。人类就像是野草一样，他们在这里坚强地等待着，等到春天到了就又会冒出头来。

今天阳光很好，微风阵阵，一切都生机勃勃。


End file.
